


いつから愛してる？

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 每日一题练习
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta





	いつから愛してる？

**Author's Note:**

> cp：结那由
> 
> 复婚之前。
> 
> 五亿年没有写过结那由了，不知道什么是手感😓

因为是公司创社初就受过关照的老牌杂志社，对方提出的采访实在无法拒绝。幸好可以事先演练，经纪人摩周把采访提纲发到队长贤汰的邮箱。贤汰匆匆浏览一遍，都是一些重复多次的旧问题，安全无害。他又转发给其他成员。

前一小时拍完宣传照，后一小时就近在旁边的休息室采访。提问和回答顺利进行着，大部分针对Gyroaxia发展的问题都由贤汰承包了，偶尔也有几个关于近期live的感想这种问题抛给其他人。他们的主唱一向言简意赅，回复用短短的“哼”“不够好”“我只做自己的音乐”就可以概括。

同为北海道双星的Argonavis被业内视为Gyroaxia对手也无可奈何，当问到对对方主唱七星莲有什么看法时，那由多也只是一脸淡然地说我要超越的只有自己。

剩下的只有最后惯例的给粉丝留言。

杂志记者却突然翻了翻记事本，“我还有一个问题。”

“网上流言说旭君和Argonavis的吉他手五稜结人曾待过一个乐队，是真的吗？”

“这是计划外的提问我们可以不回答……”

贤汰试图回避，那由多却打断了他，“对。”

“对前乐队同伴的想法是什么？”

“我看不惯他。”

“从什么时候开始？”

那由多顿了顿，在他沉默的当口贤汰见机暗示记者时间差不多了。本来也不是什么重要问题，没有八卦兴趣的记者干脆地放弃了追击。

其他人站起身送杂志社的人先行出门时，那由多依旧坐在桌子旁边。刚才的提问像一把有生命力的铲子试图挖开他埋好填实的回忆，他甚至已经忘了有这件事。

结人只是个水平还行的吉他手，远没有贤汰会配合自己。自尊心又高，心灵又脆弱。失去他也不可惜。如果那之后结人再也拿不起吉他，那由多也不认为是自己的错。没有觉悟的人不该踏进音乐世界。

所以当他看到结人又重新玩起乐队，他只是在怀疑结人能坚持多久而已。他绝对没有多余的想法……

他不庆幸，不期待，也没有怀念过旧日时光。

他只是一如既往的讨厌结人，从结人没有追上自己的那一天起。

Fin


End file.
